The Conference
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: Jane's life isn't what she wants it to be, and her family isn't helping. When her son fails tests and forces her to visit with Mr. Ratburn, she expects the worse. What she finds is what she needed, someone to be there for her. Will she regret taking up his offer?


**The Conference**

Jane was not a happy camper. Her household had been in shambles for a week with DW yelling and David working late every night. Jane was stressed, and her oldest and only son had done nothing to help the situation. He had failed an important test and missed two important homework assignments. Now she was at Lakewood Elementary despite her millions of other things to do to meet with a very disappointed Mr. Ratburn.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Read," Mr. Ratburn nodded, entering his classroom and sitting at his desk. "We already discussed the problems over the phone, but I wanted you to come here so we could talk about you."

"About me?" Jane blushed. "What would any of this have to do with me?"

"I've overheard Arthur telling his friends how busy you'd been, and to be frank, you don't look like your typical beautiful self. You look stressed, and I was hoping to help you," Mr. Ratburn said, touching her hand.

Jane blushed again. "Mr. Ratburn, I-"

"Please, call me Nigel," he said, squeezing her hand tighter.

"But I'm married. I can't accept this flattery, even if it has been a while. Oh, I shouldn't have told you that. Please, I'll be fine once David stops working so much. Things will go back to normal in no time."

Mr. Ratburn, letting go of her hand. Jane left, hoping her words would be true...but they weren't. Two weeks later, Jane hadn't shared a meal with her husban because of his busy schedule, and Arthur had failed yet another test. Jane was called again by Mr. Ratburn, and like before, she showed up at Lakewood Elementary for a parent-teacher conference. He took her hand again-all of their business was covered over the phone so there was nothing better to do.

"Please, Jane, I can help you. Would you like a massage?" he asked. Jane reluctantly accepted. She leaned forward as Mr. Ratburn got behind her. He kneeded her back and shoulders with an expert's hands. Jane tried not to moan but a few still escaped.

"Sorry, I guess I needed that more than I thought," she blushed.

"What else do you need that I could help with?" Mr. Ratburn asked with a suggestive tone.

"I'm married, Nigel, even if-No, I won't say that. I'm married, and while I appreciate the offer-"

"I wasn't thinking only about sex, Jane. I'm a lonely man, and I thought if you wanted a companion, I could be of some use to you. Tonight, for instance, I plan on making a delicious Italian dinner. If you'd like to join me, my door is always open."

"I'm sorry, Nigel," Jane said, standing up and smiling sympathetically before leaving the room.

She thought that would be the final time. But three weeks later, nothing had changed, and Arthur's grades were still suffering in his household's turmoil. Mr. Ratburn called for another conference, this time leaving out the important details. She was reluctant to go but this time she had no choice.

So she left the kids with Thora and made her way to Lakewood Elementary. As Nigel walked in, he closed the door behind him. Jane noticed his fit figure, his soft hands, his shining eyes. He was handsome and she felt herself blush yet again. She was married, yet she and David rarely spoke anymore. She wanted something-needed something-and Nigel had tha. And he was more handsome than Jane realized before, a nice plus.

"Jane, I called you in because of-" he paused. Jane was unbuttoning the top of her blouse. "I take things haven't changed at home?"

"You know it hasn't," Jane said seductively, unbuttoning the next button. "I've slept alone for too long now. Nigel, you know what that means. If your offer still stands-"

Their lips met before she could finish her sentence. They ripped off each other's clothes, kissing each other passionately as Jane crawled onto his desk, throwing off Nigel's things before laying back and sprawling her legs.

"Take me, Nigel, please, I'm begging you!" she exclaimed, moaning loudly as he entered her. Once they were comfortable, he pounded her, his rigid cock pressing into her best places as she moaned and he grunted with pleasure.

Nigel pressed into her as hard as he could, but Jane wanted more. She pushed him away and moved to the classroom's large globe. He took her from behind, massaging her breasts as he pushed into her, staying deep at her request.

Jane came, howling with pleasure. Just the sound of her moans made Nigel cum, and it dripped down her thighs as they stood again.

"I'm sorry that took so long. I was reluctant at first, but I really needed that," Jane laughed, her face red and flush from pleasure. "I'll make sure Arthur does better-"

"Actually, his grades have been fine. I was worried about you after overhearing him in class, and I see I've given you what you needed. I'll always be here for you," he said, putting on her clothes before handing her a rag from his desk so she could clean herself up.

"Do you do this for all the stressed moms around here?"

"Someone has to," he said, leaving the room.

Jane felt bad at first, partly for cheating on her husband and partly for all the other women Nigel had been with as well. But when she realized how great she finally felt, she forgot about the adventure and the truth behind it. Life did soon return to normal, but she would never forget those last few pleasant days when Nigel helped her.


End file.
